megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Bishamonten
Bishamonten (ビシャモンテン) or Tamonten (タモンテン) is a demon in the series. History Bishamonten (毘沙門天) is one of four figures placed at the corners of the main altar in a Buddhist temple. These figures correspond to the four cardinal directions, with Bishamonten representing the north. Bishamonten originated as a deity in Indian mythology and came to Japan with many attributes: guardian of the realm of the North, guardian of Buddhist law, god of victory in war, and god of wealth and good fortune. Bishamonten is also one of the Seven Lucky Gods in Japanese mythology. Outside Japan, his name is Vaisravana, and in Tibet he is a dharmapala and one of the eight main dharmapalas, alongside Mahakala, Yama Yamantaka, Hayagriva, Palden Lhamo, Tshangspa Dkaro, and Begste. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Kishin Race as '''Tamonten' *''Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei'' (Megami Tensei II): Kishin Race as Tamonten *''Shin Megami Tensei: Kishin Race *Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Devil's Colosseum: Fury Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Kishin Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Guardian Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Kishin Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Kishin Race *Majin Tensei: Kishin Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Kishin Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Kishin Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Kishin Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Justice Arcana *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Justice Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Justice Arcana *Persona 2: Tsumi To Batsu: Justice Arcana *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Tower Arcana *''DemiKids Dark Version'' *''DemiKids Light Version'' *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book: as '''Tamonten' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Kishin Race *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Kishin Race *''Devil Survivor 2: Kishin Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei Bishamonten appears as the strongest of the four Heavenly Kings. The protagonist must meet with him and the others in order to proceed beyond the entrance to the Cathedral. On the neutral and law routes, he needs to be defeated to remove the protection on Tokyo. On the chaos route, however, he will join the party if the protagonist is strong enough (level 75 or higher). ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Bishamonten appears as an optional boss twice, first at the Temple north of Ueno Park after finding the Kimon Sphere, and second in the Bandou Shrine. After the first fight, the player will receive the Gundari Magatama, and Bishamonten will tell the player to collect all of the Magatama and find him again with his master. He appears again in the Bandou Shrine as the last deva protecting the pillars of Masakado's Tomb. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Bishamonten can only be fused by acquiring the Visravas within the end chest of Ichigaya Camp's gold-level instance when summoning at least two other kings alongside Jikokuten. To spawn him alongside Jikokuten, players need to defeat the Yaksa miniboss in the basement levels. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' He appears as the strongest of the Four Heavenly Kings, and can only be fought if Jikokuten is spoken to while under Chaos alignment. Thus the door to Bishamonten will be opened; the reward for his defeat is a potent Chaos-aligned sword. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Bishamonten is both the client and opponent in the Challenge Quest Tokyo Cosmos. He is found in the Jujo area of the Ikebukuro region. He appears alongside the other three once all four have been defeated to be fought as a group. He speaks and mentions that facing them as a group is the last part of the trial. After the four are defeated Bishamonten believes Flynn to be the reincarnation of the man who saved Tokyo twenty five years ago. He looks forward to the feats Flynn will accomplish and tells him to stay true to his ideals as he moves forward. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Persona 3'' Bishamonten appears as a high level Persona of the Tower Arcana, only being able to be summoned once the Protagonist reaches level 60. Oddly, his in-game appearance looks more the artwork of Indra than the other Heavenly Kings. ''DemiKids: Light/Dark Version'' Known as Lord Pey. ''Devil Survivor'' Bishamonten, along with the other four Devas, protect the barrier that separates the human world from the demon world. In all routes except Yuzu's, the protagonist must defeat him along with Zouchou and Koumokuten in order to access the demon world, where the Demon Summoning Server resides. Bishamonten is the first Deva fought, and after his defeat, he is unlocked for the player to fuse. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Ice = Null |Electricity = - |Force = - |Expel = Null |Curse = Resist |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill1 = War Cry |Effect1 = Decreases attack/defense, all enemies |Cost1 = 45 MP |Level1 = Innate |Skill2 = Hades Blast |Effect2 = Heavy Phys attack, all enemies |Cost2 = 32 MP |Level2 = Innate |Skill3 = Megidola |Effect3 = Medium Almighty attack, all enemies |Cost3 = 40 MP |Level3 = 65 |Skill4 = Luster Candy |Effect4 = Increases attack, defense, and hit/evade rate, all allies |Cost4 = 50 MP |Level4 = 66 |Specialfusion = }} ''Majin Tensei'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 3: FES'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Survivor'' Summonable Demon |Elec=- |Force=- |Mystic=Resist |Racial=Double Up |Skill1=Hassohappa * |Skill2= - |Skill3= - |Passive1=Fire Repel * |Passive2= - |Passive3= - |FusedQuote=I am Bishamon the Kishin, guardian of the north. My strength becomes thy sword...! |FusingQuote=Hm... Use me to gain power! If it is to show my righteousness, take my life! |Human/Demon=Category:Devil Survivor Overclocked Demons }} ''Boss'' |Elec = - |Force = - |Mystic = Resist |Skill1 = Hassohappa |Skill2 = Maragidyne |Skill3 = Megido |Passive1 = Fire Repel |Passive2 = Attack All |Passive3 = Dual Shadow |Human/Demon = Category:Devil Survivor Bosses }} ''Devil Survivor 2'' |Elec=-- |Force=-- |Mystic=Resist |Racial=Matchless |Skill1=Hassohappa |Skill2=-- |Skill3=-- |Passive1=Fire Repel * |Passive2=-- |Passive3=-- |AucSkill1= |AucSkill2= |AucSkill3= |AucPassive1= |AucPassive2= |AucPassive3= |FusedQuote=I am the Kishin Bishamonten, Deva of the north. I shall aid in thy path of conquest! |FusingQuote=My form may change, but my will shall remain strong. Now on to the unknown! }} Gallery Trivia *In Devil Survivor, while playing Naoya's Route, Bishamon and the Other Devas will react rather angrily at the Attack of the group, while in most other groups, they will gracefully accept fate and even encourage the Protagonist. *He is depicted as the strongest of the Four Heavenly Kings, usually under the service of Taira no Masakado. Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Chinese Mythology Category:Buddhist Mythology Category:Tibetan Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Bosses Bishamonten Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Personas Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personas Category:Persona: Tsumi to Batsu Personas Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Bishamonten Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV